Return to Me
by LadyKittyKizna
Summary: Serena has lost what she holds most dear....her lover, but is he really gone?


Heh heh, of course I don't own Sailor Moon. (Though I wish I did) I began this story, dont know if I should finish it though, what do you think?  
  
He was gone. Fate had ripped him from her arms...from her life, leaving her alone. She remembered that day so well. She had tried to keep a grip on his hand while the blast had knocked him away, but the blood on her gloves had made them slick and she let go. His screams echoed in her mind. She could still smell the copper scent of his blood. Before her eyes, the scene of his death replayed itself over and over. The look of silent surprise as the sword appeared through his chest. The amused look on Evil's face as she stabbed him over and over. He had screamed Serena's name, who stood there, not knowing what to do. Now he was gone. In a fiery fit of an anguished rage Sailor Moon had defeated Evil with the Silver Crystal leaving her weak. She had laid beside him; praying for death, that perhaps she had used to much power. Of course, her wish had not been granted.  
  
Now, she sat on her bed. The moon's sweet light streamed through her window offering silent comfort when there was none to be had. Tears slipped from closed eyelids and made their way down her long slender face. That had happened three weeks ago. Now, a trip outside her room was rare and school was out of the question. Of course, her friends made sure to visit her every day and bring her school work which had remained to stay, neglected on her desk. She refused to eat except a few mouthfuls of soup which her mother insisted she try. Her mother, oblivious to the fact her daughter was the protector of justice Sailor Moon, lover of Tuxedo Mask also known as Darien Chiba, did not know what troubled Serena so and had given up trying to find out after several fruitless attempts to talk to her now silent daughter, yet still remained a faithful supportive mother who would hold Serena as she cried and whisper how everything would be ok.  
  
Hugging her knees close to her body she began to slowly rock back and forth. 'Why God?' she thought. 'Why wasn't it me?? He didn't deserve it!' Suddenly she heard a low purr. "Luna?" The sleek black cat looked up with a sad smile. "It's getting late, Serena. Perhaps you should go to bed?" She shook her head, "How could I?" Luna softly crawled into her lap. "You know, your mother is worried about you. I know it hurts, but.......will you at least try to eat a little breakfast tomorrow? It would make your mother so happy." More tears slid from Serena's eyes. "I don't deserve food. I deserve to be lying in a coffin in the ground with eight holes in my back. It's all my fault." Luna closed her eyes and sighed. "No Serena, nothing that happened is your fault." Slowly, she nodded her head, "Yes it is," she whispered, "It's all my fault....everything. If it weren't for me he would still be alive. He was screaming for me, Luna, he was begging for my help, and I couldn't move!! I couldn't do anything! I could have saved him! I could have done something and he would still be here right now!" Luna could do nothing to comfort the poor girl as once again sobs began to take her body.  
  
The fresh morning light poured through the window as the birds sweetly sang their greeting the new day. The serenity of the moment was lost on Serena as she drug herself out of bed and began to look for clothes in her cluttered closet. Luna awoke and began to stretch, "What are you doing?" Serena grabbed a light blue sweater and pulled it over her head, "Getting dressed. What does it look like?" Luna sat up with surprise, "What on Earth for?" Serena was now at her vanity come her air and pulling it up into her usual buns. When she finished she stood up and walked to Luna, "I'm going for a walk. How do I look?" "Err.....you like great." Luna stuttered. It would have been completely true if it weren't for her still sad eyes and the dark circles under them. Her face still was extremely pale but there seemed to be more life in her cheeks today. Even more to Luna's surprised Serena smiled, a small one, but a smile all the same. "Thanks, Luna. Well, Im going now, maybe Mom made some toast or something," and with that she left her room. Luna smiled and felt a twinge of pride in her stomach, "I think our Serena is coming back."  
  
Serena walked out of her house and gently closed the door behind her. Her mother had given her more then just toast. She had been fed a full breakfast of eggs, bacon, waffles, and orange juice. Of course, she hadn't been able to get through all of it, but she had ate as much as she could for the sake of her mother who had been so happy. Her eyes lifted to the clear blue sky and felt the sun's rays on her face. 'Feels good' she thought. She made her way to the park. The cool wind played with hair as she sat down a faded bench. Then the memories returned. This was their bench. Her mind returned to the many moments they had shared there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The moon shown her light on the young lovers that night as they sat hand in hand enjoying the peaceful night. "Darien?" She asked quietly. He looked down at her and smiled, "Hmmm?" "I love you," she said brightly and kissed him on the cheek. He cupped her face in his hand and turned her to face him and whispered, "I love you too, and I will always be with you." With that, he gently pulled her lips to his. The familiar electricity shot through every nerve of her body as he gently caressed her lips with his own. At that moment nothing else mattered but him. She felt herself melt in his arms and she said a silent prayer to God for giving her such a gift.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Minutes turned to hours as she sat there lost her now painful memories, soon she was surprise to find that the day had passed her by. The crisp autumn air nipped her skin, making her wrap her thin jacket tighter around her slim body. She shivered slightly as a young couple walked by hand in hand, both smiling lovingly. How she envied them. She even felt a tiny bit of hatred for them. She looked up to see the setting sun painting the sky with it's glorious shades of red, orange, and purple. The air became even colder as the day's final rays disappeared behind the distant hills and twilight's silent voice began to sing her night song. She couldn't help but notice the beauty of it all. The pain of guilt soon hit her. He couldn't enjoy this with her. Never would he see another sun set, and it was all because of her. "Darien......." she whispered quietly. "Yes?" a deep voice from behind her whispered. She froze, eyes wide, as a hand began to rub the back of her neck. "Don't cry," the familiar voice said gently. She closed her eyes and tears began to pour, 'Please God,' she thought, 'Don't play with me like this.' Slowly, she turned her head slightly. It was him. 'God, it's him.' she thought as she tried to stand, but her knees gave out and she began to fall. He caught her is his arms, solid arms, real arms. He was real. Softly, he brought her to the ground. She brought her shaking hand up to his face and gave a happy sob of relief when she felt his smooth skin beneath her fingers. He was warm. He was alive. "H..how?" She managed to get out. He smiled and pulled her to him in a loving embrace. "You, it was you who brought me back. Your will....your love with help of the crystal." She didn't fully understand nor did she care. She had him back. "I thought I had lost you forever." she whispered. He gave her wink. "Nah, I'm afraid your quite stuck with me." She smiled, it hurt a bit, but she managed, "I'm so glad." He brought his face to her and they shared a long, sweet kiss. She kissed him with hunger, needing to taste him, to feel him. Neither knew how long that stayed that way that night, as the moon smiled down on them. A girl's wish had been answered. As every lover knows, what's meant to be will always find a way. 


End file.
